Props II
by Sofia8289
Summary: C'était une journée particulièrement banale pour les New Directions, partagée entre cours, déjeuner, devoirs ou encore par le glee club. Journée vue par tous les membres de la chorale! Fiction inspirée du "rêve" de Tina de l'épisode 20 de la saison 3. Premier chapitre: Blaine, deuxième: Santana.
1. Blaine Puckausoré

**Hey, hey, hey ! Nouvelle fiction inspirée de « props ». La partie du rêve de Tina était géniale mais trop courte. J'ai donc décidé de le refaire avec tous les personnages. J'espère que vous aimerez =)**

**Juste un petit rappel de qui se transforme en qui, au cas-où vous auriez oublié.**

**Sugar en Quinn Blaine en Puck Kurt en Finn Santana en Artie Brittany en Mercedes Sam en Rory Sue en Will Joe en Mike Rachel en Tina.**

**J'espère que vous arriverez à suivre :P**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

_**Introduction :**_

_C'était une journée particulièrement banale pour les New Directions, partagée entre cours, déjeuner, devoirs ou encore par le glee club. Une journée comme toutes les autres. Quoique…Les New Directions s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant le lycée, quelques minutes avant de rentrer en cours. Tous étaient présents à l'exception de Blaine. Les membres de la chorale commençaient à vraiment s'impatienter. Quand le bouclé arriva enfin, il ne vit pas la voiture. Cette dernière roulait à une vitesse plutôt lente. Elle le renversa mais il n'eut rien. Presque rien…_

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux je vis tous les New Directions autour de moi, inquiets. C'était assez bizarre, je ne sentais pas l'immense couche de gel que j'avais mis ce matin sur mes cheveux ! Ni mon nœud papillon.

« -Oh mon Dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur ! » Déclara Quinn avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je ne comprenais pas, je n'avais jamais été proche de la blonde. Hé ! Ce n'était pas Quinn mais Sugar ! J'étais encore moins proche d'elle, j'étais vraiment confus. Je lançai un long regard aux autres. Tina portait un pull avec une tête de cerf dessus, une mini-jupe rouge, des chaussettes remontées jusqu'aux genoux et des ballerines. Elle tenait la main de Kurt, qui d'ailleurs, pour une fois, n'avait pas dix couches de vêtements sur lui ! Artie était debout ! En plus de cela, en tenue de cheerleaders ! Le petit doigt accroché avec celui de Mercedes, elle aussi, habillée en uniforme ! Je ne comprenais absolument rien ! Brittany était devenue brune ! Et, Santana n'était même pas à côté d'elle ! Non, à sa gauche se trouvait un Rory blond et un Sam brun ! Joe avait son bras autour des épaules de Rachel. Celle-ci s'était fait des mèches bleues ! Mike avait des tatouages, et ses cheveux ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Joe ! Quinn avait aussi changé de couleur de cheveux… Santana était dans le fauteuil d'Artie. Finn avait habillement complétement différent de d'habitude ! Derrière, se trouvait Puck avec mon nœud papillon préféré ! Ainsi que mon pantalon trop court, rouge ! Que se passait-il ?

« -Sérieux, t'es bizarre, mec. » Me dit Kurt. Il ne parlait jamais comme ceci ! Je me reculai d'un bond.

« -Tu es sûr que ça va, Puck ? » Demanda Brittany. Puck ? Bon, comme c'était Brittany qui me l'avait dit, je ne m'inquiétai pas. Elle avait beau être brune, elle restait encore Brittany. Je me levai. Je vis que je portais un jean noir et la veste que les footballeurs portent !

« -On dirait que t'as vu Finn en maillot de bain ! » Arriva difficilement à dire Artie, tellement il riait. Kurt allait défendre son demi-frère mais Tina le fit taire.

« -Je vais chercher monsieur Schuester. » Annonça Tina, tirant Kurt vers l'intérieur du lycée. Ils revinrent rapidement. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas accompagnés de monsieur Schuester mais de Sue. En bref, elle allait me tuer !

« -Puck, que se passe-t-il ? Que fais-tu sur la route ? » Me demanda-t-elle. Puck ?! Mes mains se dirigèrent vers mes cheveux. Du moins, ce que j'avais. Je sentis comme une crête. Je commençai à franchement paniquer ! Sue mit une main sur mes épaules, ce qui m'apeura, en quelque sorte.

« -Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie Noah. »

« -Non, non, je, euh, j'y vais seul ! » Je courrai en direction d'un miroir. Mais, où au lycée, il pouvait y en avoir ? Nulle part. La cloche sonna. Je ne savais pas où aller lorsque je me souvins que j'avais cours de mathématiques, en commun avec Puck. Alors que je traversais le couloir, plusieurs lycéens voulurent que je leur tape dans les mains. Je ne le fis pas. Une fois en cours, la professeure me regarda visiblement choquée.

« -Monsieur Puckerman, que faites-vous ici ? » Cette fois-ci, j'étais fixé j'étais Puck. Blaine Anderson était devenu Noah Puckerman !

« -On a cours ensembles, non ? »

« -Oui mais vous m'aviez dit que vous ne viendriez plus. Cela fait maintenant deux mois que je ne vous avez pas vu.» Ah oui, j'avais oublié. J'haussai les épaules et allai m'installer. J'étais placé entre moi, Blaine et Finn, donc Kurt ?

« -Ça fait longtemps que t'es pas venu ! »Dit Blaine.

« -Ouais mec, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Même si on te voyait encore au glee club et à l'entrainement de foot… Mais ça nous plaisir de te voir ici, tu vois ?»Je souris, le Kurt qui s'était transformé en Finn était vraiment bête.

« -Noah Puckerman, puisque vous êtes revenu en cours, dites-moi la solution de cette équation ! » Je lui résolu, ce qui la contraria.

« -Qui vous l'a dit ? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le faire, vous avez raté deux mois de cours et même si vous aviez été là durant ces deux mois, vous n'auriez pas été capable de la résoudre ! » J'avais complètement oublié que cette professeure s'en prenait à Puck.

« -Mec, t'es plus intelligent que moi ! » S'étonna Finn. Après ce cours où je n'eus rien le droit de faire, je suivis Finn qui m'avait dit qu'aujourd'hui nous avions tous nos cours en commun. Nous allâmes en français, puis en espagnol. Avoir le même emploi du temps que Kurt ne me déplut pas, bien au contraire. Pendant le cours, où je devais être à côté d'un étudiant dont j'ignorais le nom et le cours d'espagnol avec Sue, qui était, pour une fois, gentille. Nous avions eu la visite de Will Schuester, qui critiqua Sue.

« -William, ta coiffure me donne envie de vomir tellement il y a de gras à l'intérieur ! » La cloche annonça la fin du cours. Cette fois-ci, quand un lycéen voulait que je lui tape dans la main, je le fis. Je commençai réellement à me faire au changement. Au déjeuner, Kurt et Artie se disputaient, tout comme Tina et Brittany.

« -Alors Bouboule, t'es toujours pas au régime à ce que je vois… »

« -Santana, arrête ! »

« -Mercedes, c'est moi la plus talentueuse ! »

« -Non Rachel, c'est moi ! »

« -Lord Tubbington se drogue, j'en suis sûre ! Comme toi, tu dois te droguer aussi, tu peux me dire où est-ce que tu l'achètes ? Chez des petites fées ? »Me chuchota Mercedes.

« -J'aimerais tellement avoir un solo. »Soupira Rachel. Un déjeuner normal chez les New Directions, c'était ça ! Je quittai la table avec Kurt quand Tina l'interpela.

« -Je t'aime. »

« -Moi aussi, je t'aime. » Tina l'embrassa. Elle embrassa mon Kurt, enfin Finn. Cette scène me fit énormément mal au cœur mais je n'avais aucune raison de m'en faire, pas vrai ? C'était juste une déclaration entre Finn et Rachel... Ils s'embrassent tout le temps ! Calme-toi, Blaine, agis en Puck !

« -Finn, je te rappelle qu'on a des joueurs de hockey à emmerder ! »

« -J'arrive Puck. »

« -Puckzilla. » Bon, c'est vrai, Puck n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi. Nous cherchâmes ces stupides joueurs de hockey mais sans succès. De plus, c'était l'heure du glee club. Alors que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de chant, Sugar vint nous voir.

« -Tu n'as pas oublié ? »

« -Oublié quoi ? »

« -Ce soir, à huit heures, breadstix ? »

« -Ah non bien sûr ! » Sur ce, nous allâmes en cours. Je tapai encore dans les mains de quelques étudiants, certains m'emmenaient des slushies, d'autres nous laissèrent passer. Etre le roi du lycée, c'était génial !

« -Puck, Finn, Quinn vous êtes en retard ! » Dit Sue, qui s'était transformée en monsieur Schuester.

« -Désolé monsieur Schue. » Sylvester manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« -Comment m'as-tu appelée ? Tu m'as confondu avec le fétichiste-des-vestons-et-du-gras-pour-cheveux ? C'est horrible, je préfère encore mourir que de lui ressembler ! Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !» Elle partit, ce qui, je pensais, me sauva la vie.

« -Euh, on peut commencer ? » Demanda Tina même si elle n'exigeait pas de réponse.

« -Oui, que veux-tu chanter ? »

« -Je n'allais pas chanter mais puisque vous insistez. Je vais interpréter « Don't rain on my parade ». »

« -Oh non, c'est bon Berry, on l'a déjà entendu dix mille fois cette chanson ! » S'énerva Artie.

« -Santana, calme-toi ! »Exigea Sue.

« -Merci monsieur. »

_« Don't tell me not to live_

_Just sit and putter_

_Life's candy and the sun's …»_

Je sentis que je me réveillai ! Depuis quand je m'endormais lorsque quelqu'un chantait ?

* * *

« -Blaine, Blaine ! » Je reconnu la voix de Kurt, la vraie.

« -Tu nous as fait peur vieux. » Dit Finn tandis que Kurt me serrait dans ses bras. Je vis que tous les New Directions étaient eux-mêmes, ce qui me rassura.

« -C'est vrai, on aurait dit que tu étais parti dans un monde d'elfes ! Tu sais, les elfes ne sont pas méchants, mais il faut quand même se méfier ! C'est Lord Tubbington qui me l'a dit, Lord Tubbington ne ment jamais sauf quand je lui demande s'il a recommencé à fumer. » Non, je n'étais pas parti dans un monde d'elfes, juste au lycée où j'étais le roi…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu^^ et surtout que vous vous êtes retrouvés avec tous les échanges de prénoms et tout et tout p**

**Une petite review ?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur Santana en Artie, Santana en fauteuil, Santana se faisait agresser par elle-même :P Ce sera dans une semaine(enfin si je suis encore en était d'écrire ;))**


	2. Santana Artisé

**Bonjour ! Nouveau chapitre, je ne suis même pas en retard ! Merci aux followers et à Klaine's Love pour sa review, je réponds en Mp, c'est plus simple ! Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez le point de vue de Santana !**

**Rappel :**

**Sugar en Quinn Blaine en Puck Kurt en Finn Santana en Artie Brittany en Mercedes Sam en Rory Sue en Will Joe en Mike Rachel en Tina.**

**Bonne lecture, laissez donc une petite review **

* * *

_**Introduction :**_

_C'était une journée particulièrement banale pour les New Directions, partagée entre cours, déjeuner, devoirs ou encore par le glee club. Une journée comme toutes les autres. Quoique…Les New Directions s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant le lycée, quelques minutes avant de rentrer en cours. Tous étaient présents à l'exception de Santana. Les membres de la chorale commençaient à vraiment s'impatienter. Quand la brune arriva enfin, elle ne vit pas la voiture. Cette dernière roulait à une vitesse plutôt lente. Elle la renversa mais elle n'eut rien. Presque rien…_

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux je vis tous les New Directions autour de moi, inquiets. Depuis quand ils avaient peur pour moi ? Je décidai de me relever sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Mais, je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes ! Si, cette voiture m'avait cassée un os, je poursuivrai en justice son propriétaire ! Sugar s'était teint les cheveux en blonde et qui les avait coupés, ce qui ne lui allait pas vraiment je ne savais pas qu'elle idolâtrait Quinn ! Elle s'approcha de moi. Mon premier reflexe fut de la repousser à l'aide de mon bras droit. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« -Artie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« -Quoi ? Comment tu m'as appelée ?! »

« -Il parait que lorsqu'une voiture vous renverse, un petit elfe magique vous rentre dans le cerveau et y mange vos souvenirs… C'est Lord Tubbington qui me l'a dit ! » Expliqua d'un ton sérieux Mercedes, habillée en tenue de cheerleaders ! Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle ait réintégré l'équipe ! Et, depuis quand connaissait-elle le chat de Brittany ? D'ailleurs elle, Brit', était désormais brune. Elle était toujours autant magnifique, même si je la préférais blonde. Ses grands yeux bleus me fixaient avec un air soucieux. Je n'avais qu'une envie : la prendre dans mes bras !

« -Artie… »Commença-t-elle mais je la coupai.

« -Arrêtez ! Je ne suis pas Artie ! Je suis Santana ! Santana Lopez ! »

« -Ecoute-moi bien le binoclard ! Je sais que tu m'aimes, et qu'en secret, tu rêves d'être moi mais ce n'est pas le cas donc ça suffit maintenant ! Tu es un loser, pas moi ! » Artie Abrams remarchait, il était devenu un cheerleaders et en plus, il m'attaquait !

« -San' soit gentille… » Le supplia Mercedes. Je ne comprenais absolument rien et cela m'énervait réellement!

« -Désolée. »

« -Pff, et après, c'est moi le soumis ! » Déclara Kurt, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait rien dit. Il était simplement habillé pour une fois. Il tenait la main de Tina, qui portait des affreux vêtements de Berry !

« -La ferme Bouboule ! »

« -Santana, pour la dernière fois, Finn n'est pas gros ! » Voir Chang-deux s'énerver n'était pas un spectacle auquel on assistait tous les jours, c'était plutôt drôle !

« -Arrêtez ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'Artie est allongé sur la route depuis tout à l'heure ! Aidez-moi à l'installer dans son fauteuil roulant ! » Cria Brittany, légèrement énervée. C'était assez étrange puisque ma petite amie n'haussait jamais le ton !

« -Mais Mercedes, tu vois qu'il va bien, il est mort de rire ! A mon avis, il a fumé quelque chose avant de venir… Sérieux, il s'prend pour Lopez ! J'ai jamais couché avec un mec !» Dit Blaine, me faisant ainsi pouffer! Mes rires redoublèrent à la vue de la crête qu'il avait sur le crâne !

« -C'était déplacé Noah ! »

« -C'est bon Rachel, ce n'est pas comme si-»

« -Stop, ça suffit ! » Hurla Hudson avec les mains sur les oreilles. Brittany se racla la gorge, indiquant que j'étais toujours à terre. Elle, Blaine et Kurt m'assirent dans ce maudit fauteuil. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi eux ? Ils m'aidèrent à monter la rampe car je n'y arrivais pas. Nous rentrâmes dans le lycée en silence. Je continuai mon chemin seule. Mais, comme je n'avais pas assez de force dans les bras, je dérivai vers la droite, fonçant ainsi dans un mur ! J'avais beau être cheerleaders et en bas de la pyramide, je n'étais pas vraiment musclée.

« -Fauteuil de mer-» Avant que je puisse finir ma phrase, je reçus un slushie en pleine figure. Je ne parvenu pas à voir quel stupide lycéen m'avait humiliée. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes quand je croisai Blaine. Ce dernier m'ouvrit la porte, me poussa pour que je puisse rentrer et s'adossa contre le mur, pas loin d'où j'étais.

« -J'ai une combat de prévu à quinze heures contre l'autre roux, il faut que tu viennes, j'ai besoin de supporters ! Je vais le lancer dans la benne à ordures, mais je n'ai plus trop l'habitude de la faire, ça doit faire plus d'un an qu'Hummel n'a pas atterrit dedans par ma faute et je- »Il fut interrompu par Kurt qui venait de rentrer dans les toilettes.

« -Les mecs, j'ai un problème ! Rachel ne m'adresse plus la parole et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! » Il commençait déjà à m'énerver, j'eus l'idée de lui dire tout en douceur…

« -On s'en fout ! » Ils me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais Finn et que je venais de leur annoncer que je n'avais pas mangé depuis deux jours !

« -Vieux, t'es trop bizarre aujourd'hui ! Peut-être que c'est vrai ce que Brittany a dit ce matin ! » Je fis de mon mieux pour me retenir et donc, ne pas l'insulter. Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules. La cloche sonna, indiquant le début du premier cours de la journée. Comme Blaine n'avait pas bougé, Kurt lui demanda :

« -Bah mec, tu ne vas pas en cours ? »

« -Non, la prof me regarde étrangement depuis que j'ai résolu une équation ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi…» J'allai donc en cours, je me cognai de moins en moins contre les murs, m'habituant de plus en plus à ce fauteuil. A l'heure du déjeuner, je vis Brittany qui m'attendait. Elle poussa ma chaise roulante, ce qui reposa mes bras. Je ne savais pas comment Artie arrivait à ne pas avoir mal alors qu'il était tous les jours dans ce fauteuil. Je dû me retenir pour ne pas prendre la main de Brittany, c'était vraiment dur ! Le trajet était des plus particuliers ! Brittany ne disait rien en rapport avec les lutins, licornes, elfes ou encore en rapport avec Lord Tubbington ! Quand j'eus pris mon plateau, un lycéen arriva, je ne sais pas comment, réussit à me le faire renverser sur moi ! Je fonçai et lui écrasai le pied ! Il poussa un cri de douleur, ce qui me ravit ! Je m'installai avec les New Directions. Je n'avais pas encore vu Sam, qui était maintenant châtain contrairement à Rory qui lui, était désormais blond. Quinn portait les vêtements de Sugar, Rachel avait des mèches bleues dans les cheveux, ses yeux étaient maquillés de noir !

Kurt mangeait salement et Finn s'en plaignait ! C'était la scène la plus comique à laquelle j'ai assisté depuis ce matin ! Artie demandait à Mercedes si Lord Tubbington avait arrêté de fumé. La brune y répondit tristement par un « non ». Blaine passait son temps à insulter un joueur de hockey, Quinn à chanter ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle chantait mal, pire que Sugar, pensais-je ! Puck parlait de nœud-papillons à Finn qui lui, parlait de laque ! Kurt dévorait Tina, enfin, il l'embrassait. A la fin du repas, quand la clocha avait sonnée, indiquant cette fois-ci la reprise des cours, j'étais encore en retard à cause de ce fauteuil. Je vis Mercedes adossée contre un casier.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« -Je me suis perdue ! Je devais aller en français, San m'a dit de l'attendre ici mais elle n'est toujours pas venue me chercher !»

« -Je t'emmène si-»Artie arriva. Ses yeux m'assassinaient littéralement du regard !

« -Ne t'approche pas de Brittany ! »

« -Santana, calme-toi… »Mercedes prit la main d'Artie et l'attira un peu plus loin. Je me retournai quand je vis ma pire ennemie de l'année dernière : Lauren Zizes !

« -On ne t'a pas vu ce midi, on s'est réellement inquiétés ! Tu n'as jamais raté un cours en trois ans !»

« -Où ? »

« -Au club audiovisuel ! »

« -Ah. Je trouvai ça trop nul de participer, c'est vrai, c'est un club de loser ! »

« -Tu vas bien ? »

« -Super bien même, surtout depuis que j'ai quitté ce club ! » Je roulai quelques mètres plus loin. Puis, je reçus mon deuxième slushie de la journée ! Cette fois, je ne me laissai pas faire ! J'accélérai et fonçai dans le joueur de hockey. Dès qu'il fut à terre, je partis en cours. Deux heures après, c'était le moment du glee club. Tout le monde était présent à l'exception de Kurt, Blaine et Sugar. Sue arriva en courant.

« -Bonjour les jeunes ! »

« -Les attardés… » Rectifia monsieur Schuester.

« -Sue, arrête ! »

« -Non, William ! » Il soupira. Les trois retardataires arrivèrent enfin.

« -Alors, qui commence aujourd'hui ? » Tina leva la main.

« -J'aimerais interpréter « Don't Rain in my parade » ! »

« -Non Berry ! On en a marre que tu chantes tout l'temps ! » S'énerva Artie.

« -J'aimerais avoir un solo ! » Déclara Rachel, ce qui me fit rire.

« -Laissez-la ! » Hurla Kurt.

« -Vive les opossums ! » Cria, à son tour, Mercedes.

« -J'aime cette ambiance ! » Dit William, le plus calmement possible.

« -Stop, les jeunes ! Rachel, tu peux y aller. »

_« Don't tell me not to live_

_Just sit and putter_

_Life's candy and the sun's_»

* * *

Je sentis une main sur mon visage j'ouvris les yeux et vis Brittany, ma Brittany blonde en pleurs. Je me relevai et l'enlaçai tellement fort qu'elle dû me repousser un peu.

« -J'ai cru que la voiture t'avais kidnappée et qu'il avait mis un mannequin te ressemblant sur la route. » Je souris en la serrant plus fort. Artie se trouvait en face de moi, je lui adressai un grand sourire. Il me regarda, confus, tout comme les autres personnes du glee club qui l'avait vu. Je ne m'en prendrai plus à Artie, sauf peut-être si je le surprends à parler à Brittany…

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez-moi une review **

**Prochain chapitre : Puck ! Puck qui a peur de Finn, Puck coincé dans des vêtements de Blaine, Puck qui découvre la sensation du gel..**


End file.
